I Can Bloody Swim
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Chin Finds a Lagoon, A giddy Steve and Ecstatic Kono and a kidnapped Danny.  Read and you Shall See folks


CBS own's the Characters, I'm borrowing them. This is a one shot. Normally when I write, I tend to draw on my own personality and experiences to write Steve. This time around I'm using Danny because the idea fits better. I used to swim a lot as a young guy, I might of been the only 4 year old doing lane swim at the community pool. Parents couldn't afford to put me into the racing program so I did that instead, I kept at that until I was 12, then high school ate all my time and I stopped.

Chin, Kono an Steve were in their glory. Chin decided to turn into some jungle man on the weekend and found a very large lagoon, cliffs along one half offered up great diving platforms and the waterfall was just perfect. Naturally, the Steve needed be informed of such a miraculous discovery. Steve was beside himself with glee at the thought of a nice swim in a secluded lagoon. He loved the beach but a little swim in perfectly calm water and a cliff dive. Really Steve couldn't wait, he called the governor informing her the team was in desperate need of some R&R. Considering their recent caseloads it was mildly believable.

" Honey we're going swimming!" Steve almost yelled at the top of lungs. Steve knew for a fact on a normal day Kono wore a bikini under her clothes. Considering she often went straight to the surf. Chin like any other smart Hawaiian kept a pair of trunks in his car. Steve kept his goggles, snorkel and set of trunks in his backpack. It wasn't like he carried paperwork, thats what Danny William's was for. Now Danny, there lied the problem. Unlike his three team mates, he probably didn't keep a set of trunks in his car. Hell Danny William's probably didn't own a set of trunks. That was ok though, Steve also kept a pair of Navy issued training trunks in Danny's glove box. The shorts on Steve were kind of short but Danny was midget and they'd look like normal trunks on him.

Steve practically bounced out of the office whispering the morning plans to Kono and Chin, The cousins left to retrieve Chin's trunks and meet him and Danny at the Camaro. Knowing Danny most likely would bail on them. Steve simply grabbed the man by his bicep and hauled him toward the car.

" The Hell Steve!"

" Hurry we gotta get to the car, Chin and Kono are waiting"

" What why?"

" We gotta be somewhere"

" What, Where"

" That's classified"

" Steve it's not the damn Army"

" Navy"

" Whatever"

" I'm not going a damn place, until you tell me what the hell's going on Steve"

" Get in the CAR" Kono, Steve and Chin simultaneously yelled. Danny grumbled a set of colourful words before being bodily shoved into the passenger seat by Steve. Danny was almost considering writing the car over to Steve and letting him pay the insurance the giant control freak drove it more then he did.

Steve was whipping the car through traffic, earning honks from ticked off motorists and turning hairpin turns bringing the car onto two tires. Danny was grabbing the "Oh Shit" handles with a white knuckled grip, praying to every conceivable god to let him see his child after this.

" Steve, Brah can you go any faster" Chin said with a token twinkle in his eye

" Yeah Boss faster" Danny paled in his seat before going into a full rant.

" You two fucking nuts, He's already trying to kill us!. I work with insane non-human people. Stop encouraging the neanderthal!"

" Chill Brah, just having a little fun"

" Clearly are views on fun don't correlate" Danny said before focusing on the blurring road ahead of him.

Steve pulled the car into the forrest causing Danny to flinch and hope their wouldn't be any new scratches on his car. Bringing the car to an abrupt halt. Chin and Kono got out, Kono grabbing Danny by the hand while Chin and Steve grabbed their gear from the truck and the extra shorts from the glove box.

" The hell Steve, why are we in the jungle. You know what forget it…nothing ever is logical with this task force nothing."

" Quit your bitching, Chin lead the way"

Chin walking just ahead of the group navigated his way through the jungle. Over some steep hikes and under down trees. The walk featured a constant commentary on everything that was wrong with this from the little blond hobbit being forced to keep walking forward by a smirking Steve and an amused Kono. Half an hour later Chin brushed the leafs and foliage blocking the lagoon from view.

" Chin this is awesome" Steve said vibrating with his own childish excitement hardly contained. Kono shared his testament.

" I know brah!"

" You, You dragged me all the way out to, to butt fuck nowhere! Through the damn jungle to some jungle pool!"

" Lagoon Danno"

" Here's your trunks"

" Come on boys" Kono said shucking her clothes off and hanging them on a some tree branches before heading down to the water and jumping in. Steve and Chin waited until Kono was far enough away they could change. Of course they figured Kono had seen a naked guy before it was more of respect. Beside no girl wanted to see her cousin's junk. Danny couldn't believe his co-workers had just stripped and changed in the open.

" You guys are unbelievable, I know some of us are Army and all gung-ho everywhere including the shower….but the rest of world"

" Shut Up" Chin politely breaking Danny's rant with a bemused smile.

" Just put the damn trunks on" Danny turned around like it made some big difference and changed into the trunks and hung his clothes on the tree.

" Was that so hard?" Steve asked swatting Danny's ass before heading down to the water leaving a laughing Chin and a Red faced Danny in his wake.

A half hour later Chin, Kono and Steve were relaxing in the shallow part of the lagoon. It was about six feet deep with several water smoothed rocks that were prime for relaxing on while mostly being submerged. Danny still hadn't touched the water beyond dangling his feet into the water from the side.

" Come on Danno the water's great, It's also fresh water. It's almost like a Jersey Lake with out the mutating chemicals"

" You've never been to Jersey"

" Come on Danny get it in, Yah chicken or something" Kono taunted in a friendly voice.

" I'm convinced you can't Swim Brah" Chin said.

" You know what screw it" Danny said before getting up and walking away from the edge of the lagoon.

" Danno come back" Steve said and it almost sounded like a whine before the man in question turned around making a run at the lagoon. Taking a ridiculous racing diving into the water before emerging quarter of the way to the cliff on the other end of the lagoon. Taking efficient strokes using his legs and arms every few kicks, he was cutting through the water with tremendous power and an amazing grace. Steve figured the lagoon to be 320 Ft to the cliffs and Danny was already three quarters of the way there. Danny tuned everything out focusing on his strokes and breathing. The feel of the water gliding over his skin, the drag of Steve's loose trunks only a mild hinderance. Before he could swim straight into a wall of rock, he dived under the surface flipping over and kicking of it's face. He kept the same intensity swimming back to the edge he'd dived in from. Chin, Kono and Steve were watching Danny swim with slack jaws. Stunned at the prospect the little man was clearly the fastest swimmer there. Steve was the strongest swimmer with that there would be no argument But Danny, Danny was the fastest.

Danny reached the ledge then causally floated on his back using his feet to steer over to his team members.

" I told you, I can swim"

" Who are you, Michael Phelps?" Kono interjected.

" Ugh, if your going there at least for with Thorpe!"

There conversation was interrupted by Steve launching himself onto Danny and crushing their lips together. Both of them sinking beneath the surface. Almost out of breath and under water the two men broke apart before surfacing again.

" Steve what was that for" Danny asked kind of surprised, even though they'd been tripping around their issue of attraction for weeks.

" That, That was Hot" Steve said making some kind of finger gesture that was supposed to mean swimming.

" So Brah, where you learn to swim like that?" Chin asked

" I fell into the family pool when I was three and almost drowned. I was playing with a ball that bounced into the pool and tried to reach for it, fell in. I dunno what happened but they say my dad pulled jumped in when mom screamed. He pulled me out. I wasn't breathing but Dad was a paramedic and he got me breathing again. Not one week later I was signed up for swimming lessons at the Y. I took to it pretty fast and when I was four. They recommended a recreational racing program, excelled in that and they put me into there competitive program. After that I was training 3 hours a day 4 days a week. I got drafted to the States team ended up training 5 hour practices on Saturday. It got me into a respected middle school in Jersey with a swim team that had me practicing an hour a day after school on top of everything else. High School came around and I was put on scholarship to posh private catholic school with a swim team that had 2 hour practices after school and 3 hour Sunday practices. After that I took a scholarship to private community college with again a swim team. Now that had me training 4 hours after school everyday, Plus 5 hour Saturday with the state team, 5 Hours Sunday's with the team. After that I decided that blue ran through my veins and joined the police academy. After spending 30 hours a week swimming for the better part of my childhood and early adulthood. I didn't swim after, except the odd time with Gracie but even then it was more or less spacing in the shallow end."

" That explains a lot, especially that broad chest of yours" Steve said as he lazily ran his fingers across Danny's back while the group lounged around at the ledge of the lagoon letting the sun dry them off.

" Maybe this lounging in the sun will give your white Hoale ass some colour" Chin chirped in causing Kono to snort and Steve to lift the elastic waist of Danny's trunks and confirm that his ass was indeed white in fact " Very White"

" Shad Up"

" It's Ok Danny, I still think it's perfect"

" I think I'm going to be sick"

" You never did handle romantic movies to well cuz"

" No Danny and Steve isn't a Romance film…it's, it's a horror movie" Steve and Danny busted out laughing agreeing that it probably was.

" Daniel, does this mean your my boyfriend?"

" Hmm I guess it does Steven"

" Good" Steve said smacking firm kiss on the blonde shoulder blade.

" Hey Chin, I like it here…..I think we should come and swim again sometime"

" Sure Brah"

The group ended up camping out under the stars, apparently Steve kept a lot more shit in Danny's car then he'd ever noticed which some how included two tents, four sleeping bags, MRE's incase the task force ever got stranded in the mountains.


End file.
